The Doctor Effect
by Kyle Lemieux
Summary: The Doctor has been all over time and space he has even been to another dimension on one occasion. When the Tardis jumps him to the world Mass Effect in turmoil it will be hard to realize that they're are more then Reapers threating to destoy the universe
1. It all begins

**_This crossover fiction is set after Season 6 of Doctor Who and Half-way threw Mass Effect 3. In Mass Effect 3 it starts right after the Quarians get their home-world back. From that point on my story becomes different than the game itself. If they're are any questions or comments on my new story please feel free to message me. I hope you enjoy the joining of my two favorite Science fiction stories of all time. Thank you._**

The vastness of the universe was the most unpredictable force ever created. The doctor had learned long ago that anything was possible. The Tardis let off a soft hum as the doctor tinkered with its many buttons and switches. Of course there was nothing wrong with the Tardis. The Doctor just needed something to do.

"Now what new adventures are in store for us now?" he twirled around and pressed a button on the other side.

The doctor opened his mouth and then thought better of it and closed it again. He tended to do that a lot lately. In all of his 900 plus years he had been talking to one companion or another. He had always explained and discovered alongside another who he had decided to show the universe to.

The simple fact was that the Doctor was lonely. That was his biggest downfall. He had all of time and space at his fingertips and yet he had nothing to do, and nowhere to go.

That was however until the unexplainable happened.

The Tardis jumped. It was a quick motion. If he was not paying attention he could have easily missed it. Everything that occurred after the jump however was extremely noticeable. The time vortex was nowhere to be found. The only time this had ever happened before was when the Doctor went to "Pete's world" that other dimension he found himself in with Rose and Mickey. Of course that was in his previous incarnation. Sometimes he thought of his past incarnations, it was much like a man thinking back to his childhood. Everything they were and did were still very much a part of him now; and yet at the same time he could never return to that moment again. For one long second the Doctor saw that he was the only one he couldn't go back to see.

When the Tardis landed on this unknown dimension the Doctor only hoped he could get home this time. He did still have his Tardis however, and wherever he was he realized he already was home as long as the Tardis was with him. The only companion that never left him.

* * *

The Tardis materialized in what appeared to be a docking bay. The Doctor emerged to see that he was in the center, surrounded by spacecraft of various sizes. The most common of these spacecraft were these orange and white fighters. After a second glance he realized every ship was of this orange and white color scheme.

On either side of the docking bay were these narrow ladders that lead to a second floor. On both sides were these clear windows that revealed the control centers of the docking bay.

Curiosity got the better of him. After deciding to take the ladder up to the control center to the right, he checked his surroundings to make sure he was truly alone. The Doctor rushed up the ladder and turned to the door that now blocked his way. on the center of the door was this orange holocircle that appeared to be locked. Taking out his sonic screwdriver the Doctor scanned the halocircle. Taking it back the sonic screwdriver popped up to reveal to the Doctor the results. After figuring out it was a door lock it was only a matter of adjusting the sonic's settings to open it. Once the sonic screwdriver was on the correct setting the doctor pressed it into the center of the halo until it turned green and the door slid away. The doctor soon realized that the controls were holo as well. They seemed to react to the touch and were very similar to the door lock in design. The Doctor could not recall any culture past or future that had relayed so heavily on halogram technology.

A hand grabbed the Doctors arm to pull him away from the controls. The Doctor turned to see five men in full orange and white body armor. Each one was wearing identical helmets.

"Oh hello there I'm the doctor."

The man who looked like the leader seemed to simply ignore him. he motioned for the doctor to get in front of him.

"You're coming with me."

"Looks that way doesn't it?" said the Doctor as he made the motion of dusting himself off.

And yet the group still did not acknowledge him.


	2. Planned Assault

Shepard paced the length of the small shuttle that Tali and Garrus now shared with him. Both Tali and Garrus watched him as he did so. Tali started towards him but Garrus put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Looking to him for an answer he just nodded. Shepard needed his space at the moment, even if Tali really didn't want to give it to him. When Shepard turned to her however she nodded. That made him stop and smile. it was an awkward smile but it was enough to make Tali giggle. Garrus gave him what he thought was a smile. It was still hard to tell with the Turian even after the many years they have come to know each other.

Shepard knew these two were his closest friends in the entire galaxy. Garrus was a rock in his life. Someone he knew would be beside him no matter how rough the road became. And Tali, Shepard had loved her since he first rescued her from Saren's thugs those many years ago. Although it was only recently that they have confessed their love for each other he was glad it was finally out in the open. Garrus had snickered the moment he had hear the news.

"About time you two got together, I thought I was going to have to knock some sense into both of ya!"

Coming back into reality Shepard realized he couldn't have anyone but these two covering his back on this important mission. Although the Quarian Geth alliance he helped form was still fresh, they didn't have much time to celebrate. Information on Cerberus was hard to come by, and even faster to become useless.

"Are you guys ready? We only get one shot at this."


	3. Meeting the Illusive Man

The Doctor was led into a large dark room. The door was open but it was hard to see if there was anyone within. His captors paused behind him blocking his way back.

" So kinda dark for a get together don't you think?" The men didn't say a word simply glaring at him in response.

"Talkative bunch arn't ya?" The leader shoved the Doctor into the room where he stumbled and fell. After regaining his balance he fixed his bowtie and looked around. Still nobody. The door was shut and locked behind him.

"Oddly dressed for Alliance." came a voice from the darkness. A silhouette of a man came from a corner and approached the Doctor. Once he got close enough the Doctor could notice his Asian features. His body was covered in pitch black Armor with an orange circle cut in half on the breastplate.

"Hello there." said the Doctor.

"Please answer my questions. I'd hate to have things get ugly." The man took out his dual blades and twirled them around. His smile was nice but the Doctor could see the Evil within that smile.

"Well I can tell you I am not Alliance. I am simply a traveler."

"And you just happened to travel to a top secret space station ran by a secret organization." He looked him over. "What kind of dress do you call that anyway?"

"I call it cool, could use a fez, but I can deal without it."

"Enough, I'll let the Illusive Man decide what to do with you." The man walked to a console and pressed what looked like buttons on the holo-screen. A blue Hologram of a man materialized. He had deep blue eyes that looked very mechanical, but it could have been due to the hologram. The man was standing but the hologram also had a chair nearby. A cigarette was in between his two fingers blue smoke disappearing once it got too far. "Is there a problem Kai Leng?"

"A strange man somehow infiltrated our base. he doesn't look like alliance but he is being very vague on the events that brought him here."

The Illusive Man turned towards the Doctor and took a drag of his cigarette.

"So, are you going to trouble?"

"Me, Trouble? No I could be helpful in your little endeavors. I like to call myself a scientist, or do I? No matter I know my science."

"Interesting." The Illusive Man turned to Kai Leng. "We could use this man. If for no other reason we could learn as we did with Paul Greyson."

Kai Leng smiled menacingly once more and the Doctor knew being like Paul was probably not the best thing. He really had no choice however.

The room they were in suddenly lit up with these red sirens. The noise itself was deafening. The door swung open and the Guards rushed in.

"What's going on?!" said Kai. the leader of the guards moved forward.

"We have a breach on the left side. Several of our units have gone dark already."

The Illusive Man's hologram sat on its chair.

"Fix this Kai. I have cut ties with this station and remotely cleared your files. I have a feeling this Doctor may know more then he is telling us and until I know for sure bring him with you. I'll be waiting." The hologram went dark.

"What do we do sir?" said one of the guards.

"Fortify the left side of the station. Allow me to escape and then head for the escape pods yourself. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." the men rushed back out of the room leaving Kai and the Doctor alone once more. "What do you know about this?" Kai demanded. The lights of the alarms were reflecting off of his black armor leaving a tint of red.

"I know as much as you. Whatever it is I take it you would rather get out of here then wait for it to catch you am I right?"

"Follow me. Don't try to escape or I will kill you." Kai Leng ran out of the door the Doctor close behind. Kai led him threw a maze of hallways the seemed to snake around the entire station. The Doctor felt at home running from some unknown threat with a man who could most certainly be just as dangerous.


	4. Don't forget that little blue box

A feminine looking person in a full body suit suddenly blocked the hallway. Its voice was metallic and oddly sweet to the ear. What she said however was far from sweet.

"End of the road you boshtet'!" She hit Kai Leng with the butt of her rifle and he fell like a ton of bricks. The doctor quickly decided to put on one of his nicest smiles.

"Oh don't mind me I'm just a lowly prisoner of that man you kindly knocked out of the picture."

"And why would I believe a word you say?"

"Well for one you don't know who I am, and I'd like to think you're decent enough to make sure I am your foe before you do anything drastic."

She paused for a moment looking him over. after deciding that he was no threat she spoke.

"Come with me, John will decide what to do with you."

"Oh how nice. By the way I'm the doctor."

"Oh well I'm Tali'zora vas Normandy, now what are we going to do about... Wait what?" Kai leng's body was nowhere to be found, the swiftness of his escape impressed the doctor. To Tali however this made matter worse.

"Keelah why can't things ever go right, he got away again."

"Happens to the best of us I'm sure"

"Let's just go, come on."

The halls looked the same as ever to the doctor. Luckily tali seemed to know where she was heading. It was no time at all when they met up with two others. One was obviously human but the other was some kind of alien the doctor had never encountered before. The human gave Tali a hug. The alien never took his eyes off the doctor.

"So Tali what kind of guest do we have here?" He said.

"Claims he was a prisoner of Cerberus."

" Then he comes with us." Said the human.

"Are you sure that's wise Shepard? Could be a spy." Said the alien. The doctor laughed. He has been captured so many times in his life that this talk was all too common to him.

"I am a horrible spy I assure you. Trust me, I'm a doctor. I help people."

His new companions looked at each other, the alien seemed to laugh if that was at all what he was doing.

"Oh come on John, we all know you pick up strays, let's just head to the Normady already."

"Will you ever stop being a smartass Garrus?"

"Not in your lifetime Tali."

Shepard led the way with Tali beside him and Garrus taking the rear behind the doctor. The airlock was already open so all they had to do was walk in and get decontaminated by the Normandy. Before the entered the ship Shepard took the doctor to the side

"I'm putting trust in you, don't make me regret this. This ship holds people who are very dear to me; if you threaten them I will kill you. Clear?"

"Crystal.. Honest you don't have to worry about me. However before we leave you think you could help me retrieve an item. A blue box to be exact."

**Hope you enjoyed todays post. i currently plan to post my next one on Wednesday. that is of course assuming life does not get in the way. thank you. **


	5. Tardis

It took a lot longer then expected to find and store the strange blue box within the Normandy. To Shepard it seemed hardly worth it but to this strange doctor it was the only way he'd travel with them. He sent Garrus and Javik along with him to retrieve the item.

"You sure know how to pick the crazy ones don't you Shepard?" said Garrus

". You got that right, look at you after all."

"That was a low blow Shepard low blow!"

Javik gave them a disapproving glance. After all they have done together already Shepard knew Javik still saw them all as primitives. Javik grabbed one end of the box and stopped frozen in place for a few moments.

"Javik are you ok?!" Shepard rushed to his side. By that time he had already recovered and shook him away.

"I am fine. Just surprised."

"What surprised you?" Said Shepard

"This box... It is alive."

"Come on alive, its a box Javik."said Garrus.

"It is far from a simple box, and I sense it's been around longer and any of us. It's calling to the one called the doctor I'm sure of it."

"All the more reason for us to get it to the Normandy and ask this doctor about it." Said Shepard. This was a surprising turn of events. One that added more questions then it did answers. And where does the doctor fit in all this. Was he really a prisoner, or perhaps he was a top man on whatever project Cerberus had up its sleeve. Regardless the doctor was better with them then Cerberus. The blue box was placed in the cargo hold. Javik wanted to examine it a bit more so Shepard let him stay by it while he went to the med bay to ask the doctor the many questions on his mind. When he opened the elevator Tali was already inside. she hugged him instantly and led him into the elevator letting the doors close behind them. She pressed the button for the crew level.

" EDI told me you were down here with that strange box. I wanted to make sure everything was ok."

" Everything is fine Tali, you worry too much." Tali held on to his side.

"Oh John I'm just glad to have you, I won't lose you again. Not after all you have done for me. After all, I love you John."

Shepard tapped her visor with his forehead.

"We are a team you and I. In fact I'd like you to come with me to see this doctor person."

"Of course John." The doors opened and they headed toward the med bay.

"By the way Tali."shepard stopped mid stride causing Tali to stumble on her feet. Shepard turned his head towards her. His eyes seemingly stared into her soul. "I love you too. Keelah'selai."


	6. Meeting of Doctors

_**~Hope you enjoy my next installment not sure when the next update will be but hopefully soon after this one. thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy my story. ~**_

The doctor sat on the hard medical beds. There was little padding that did little more then hiding the metal that was beneath it. The doctor didn't mind however. What bothered him the most was the doctor on this ship who forced him out of his suit and into these horrible patients clothing. What was her name again Chakway? No it was Chakwas. Doctor Chakwas came over and placed the cold device onto his bare skin.

"So your a doctor are you? Mind if you tell me what field?"

"Field? Oh yes of course! Well you see I dabble, that's what I do. I suppose you could call me a jack of all trades."

"I see but what are you certified in?

"Certified? I am THE DOCTOR, I help people, I'm here to help." Chakwas looked him up and down with suspicion. After listening to his hearts she did so again.

"What are you?"

"I'm the helpful doctor, other then that you wouldn't even begin to understand." The holo locks to the med bay turned from yellow to green and the door slid open. Shepard and Tali walked in and stood next to Chakwas.

"Learn anything about our guest?" Said Shepard.

"Not very much, I don't think he is human however. He has two hearts."

"That's me the alien doctor with two hearts." The Doctor added helpfully.

"Then what are you? A species from deep space like the reapers?" Said Shepard.

"What are the Reapers? From their name they seem unpleasant. I am not from deep space, I suppose I could say I was from deep deep space but even that would not be true." The Doctor jumped off the bed and stood facing Shepard. "You see i am the last of my kind, and i really don't belong here. But you can trust I am here to help."

"He seems safe enough John. When I found him with Kai Leng he had no weapons. He had a strange device on him but as far as I can tell it's simply a tool." Said Tali. Shepard turned toward her and nodded.

"Yes that's my sonic screwdriver, great device really, just wish it would work on wood, you have no idea how annoying it is when I find a wooden door."

"Your strange." Said Shepard after a long silence.

"He kinda reminds me of Mordin, without the guns that is." Said Tali.

"Ya..Mordin." said Shepard. Tali rushed to his side. To this Shepard fella Mordin seemed to be a touchy subject.

" You know his death was not your fault John. There was nothing you could have done to stop him." Said Tali.

"He died a hero. The way he would have wanted to go." Said Chakwas.

" Yea I know... This war is taking so much from us. I just need to end it before I lose too much." Said Shepard.

"We need to end it John, you're not alone here, never alone." Said Tali.

"So theirs a war too, very interesting. I'd like to learn more, however first I want to know more of this Mordin. Did he have any writings or notes I could look over?" Shepard moved over to a cabinet in the med bay without a word. Tali looked at him with concern then turned back to the doctor.

" How could you not know about the Reapers or their plan to wipe out all intelligent life?" Something clicked within the Doctors mind. He had no idea who these reapers were but whatever they were they had a huge similarity to the worse creatures in the whole of creation... The Daleks. The doctor much have been within his head for a long while because when he came to they were all surrounding him again, Shepard holding a orange holo device.

"If you have returned to us I'd like to make a deal." Said Shepard.

"Oh yes of course, I love deals." Said the Doctor.

"I will give you Mordin's omni tool. It has all the information you would ever want on him and his work. Also I will let u gain access to all the data we have on the Normandy."

"And what would I have to do wear a fez?" Said the doctor

"A fez?" Said Tali. Doctor Chakwas pulled Tali to the side. Attempting to explain. Shepard stayed with the Doctor.

" No what I ask is really simple. Tell me who you are where you are from and what that blue box of yours is. Javik already knows it's somehow alive so I suggest you tell me the truth."

" Would I ever do any different.. Well scratch that but still trust me."


	7. To the Tardis!

Shepard handed the Doctor Mordin's omni tool. That was not an easy thing for him to do. Shepard remembered clearly the day after the krogan were cured Wrex personally joined him in searching for Mordin's body. Shepard had wanted to give him a proper funeral. In the end all they found was his omni tool with very little damage done to it.

The Doctor turned the omni tool around in his hands and then put it under his arm.

"Come on now much to explain."

The doctor rushed out of the med bay and Shepard had to struggle to keep up with him. Shepard heard Tali call to him.

"Be back shortly, sorry." He said as he let the door close behind him. The Doctor was already in the elevator pressing a single button repeatingly. Shepard rushed over and jumped into the elevator just before the doors began to close.

"Ok slow down please."

"I can't, its so exiting I need to get to the tardis and start an analysis." The elevators intercom rang to life with EDI's familiar voice

" Shepard, Tali wished to ask where you were heading. I informed her you were heading to the cargo hold. She shall be down shortly." Of course Tali contacted EDI, Shepard would have been surprised if she didn't. Tali would never leave Shepard alone when there were so many unknowns.

"Thanks EDI tell her to meet us at the blue box."

"Oh an AI how wonderful! Please send my suit down to the tardis as well would you?" Said the Doctor.

"I am not a butler service." Said EDI

" Well of course not." Said the doctor. EDI did not respond right away, not until the elevator doors opened.

"Tali has the doctors things."

"Wonderful!" The doctor rushed over to his device patting himself down as he searched for something.

"Blast we need to wait for that Tali girl, I need my key." Shepard couldn't get over how strange this doctor was. He was intelligent that was for sure. However Shepard felt like he had a constant weight on his shoulder, something he hid with his running and his odd attitude.

"So here is the doctor this box has been asking for nonstop." Said Javik as he revealed himself from behind the Doctor's box.

"Oh hello. Sorry to ask but I'm dying to know, how did you discover my tardis was alive?" Said the Doctor.

"I'll show you." Javik reached out his hand to touch the doctor. Once they made contact both the Doctor and Javik froze in place. Shepard had no idea what to do. Should he seperate them or would that make things worse. Before he made his decision a familar arm grabbed him. Tali was now beside him studying the scene. The Doctor's cloths lay on the floor beside her.

"Don't touch them." She said. For a few moments they stood there in silence and then the Doctor recovered. Javik however staggered and fell to the floor.

"Javik!" Shepard moved toward Javik but the Doctor stopped him.

"He's fine just needs some time to register what he had seen."

"What did you do to him!"

"I did nothing, he did it to me. Should have known better, but he will live."

"What do you mean?" Asked Tali

"Let's see, ok look. I am big. I am a complicated, and I am old. So very old. When your friend tried to see what I was his senses were overloaded. Go get him a nice strong cup of tea and he will be better in no time." The Doctor smiled at himself and ran to grab his stuff. How could this doctor act so happy after what had just happened. Javik was still on the floor and the Doctor acted like he didn't notice. Shepard and Tali knelt beside Javik in case he needed something.

"I'm telling you, make him some tea. Tea is good I like tea." The Doctor rummaged threw his coat until he found a strange set of keys.

" If you would excuse me for a moment I am getting dressed now ill let you in the tardis as soon as I am done."

"Hold it!" Shepard said but the Doctor had already entered his box.

"He seems unstable." Said Tali

"And very eccentric."

"Almost like Daro'Xen!" Tali burst into laughter. Shepard couldn't help but join in. The Doctor came out of the blue box and stopped in his tracks.

"What's so funny? Did I miss something?" Tali and Shepard laughed harder. He hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. The Doctor gave up and motioned for them to follow. He entered his box again but left the door open. Tali and Shepard turned to each other and entered, hands held together. Shepards first reaction was shock. The room before them was the size of the CIC on the Normandy. It had controls in the center. From the inside it really did look like a ship.

"I know I know bigger on the inside. You have no idea how many times I have to explain that." Said the doctor

"Please explain once more." asked Tali.

_**Hope you enjoy! It has been wonderful seeing people who enjoy my story and i hope for that to continue. Have a wonderful day everyone! **_


	8. Twos a Crowd

_**I have not uploaded a chapter for quite some time and i am sorry to anyone who has been waiting on me. I hope that this post will prove to be entertaining. as always id love to hear what you think. thank you for waiting on the slowpoke that i tend to be. **_

Shepard could not believe what he was hearing; this doctor wasn't even from their dimension let alone their universe. Until today Shepard would never have even thought about the possibility of other dimensions. Tali however seemed to be having the time of her life examining this strange technology. Of course Shepard didn't have the same drive for technology as Tali, he didn't need to know how it worked as long as he could use it; preferably against the Reapers. The doctor had become engaged within his monitor reading up on the data left behind by Mordin.

"If you excuse me I will be heading to the bridge to tell joker to dock at the Citadel." The doctor looked up briefly

"Yes yes fine and dandy, ill be here if you need me doing, well stuff."

Shepard began to walk toward the exit when he fell on his back. The whole Tardis shook violently as if it was tumbling off a cliff. The doctor was frantically searching his monitor for any relevant information on the shift. Shepard looked to the exit only to find that the doors had shut tight since he fell.

"What's going on." he asked.

"Hush.." said the Doctor

"But what about the.." Tali said before the Doctor interrupted her

"Hush Hush I'm working, really, no respect for the working man anymore."

a moment later the Tardis doors opened and the Doctor swaggered outside.

"Its always better to see what happened first hand don't you think?"

Shepard and Tali turned to each other and followed this strange man back to what should be their ship.

* * *

The Doctor had a feeling he wouldn't like what he saw the moment his monitor on the Tardis informed his that there was an instability in the time-stream. he was not disappointed in that regard. As soon as they all exited the Tardis they were facing another Tardis identical in appearance. This Tardis however was dirty and war ridden. The door itself was covered in scorch marks. The doors of Tardis 2 opened, dust and smoke pouring out of it. A figure stumbled out looking vaguely familiar to the Doctor.

"Garrus?" said Tali.

"Oh my Garrus? But how?" said Shepard.

The doctor held up his hand to stop Shepard from asking what he inevitably would. There was no time for timey wimey explanations. The doctor examined this Garrus very carefully, ruling out both clone or Android as the explanation nether of which could ever gain access to his Tardis anyway.

"Where am I?" Asked the Doctor.

" Doctor you are right here what are you..." Shepard was cut of by the doctor's heavy "Shhhh." Everything was silent for a few moments until this Garrus finally spoke. He leaned on the Doctor and whispered.

"DEAD? You mean dead dead? Oh my not again. My future has already seen my destruction once before its rather tiring actually."

Shepard just kept adding questions in his mind but he knew the Doctor wouldn't explain. Not now anyway. Instead he turned his attention to the Turian that looked like Garrus.

" How did you get in there Garrus. I thought you were at the gun batteries" said Shepard.

"Garrus confirms that he is indeed within the gun Battery." said EDI over the intercom.

"But..." Shepard was interrupted once again."

"A better question is why are you here? Why did I give you my Tardis? How did i let you fly it?"

"You didn't." Said the Garrus from the Tardis. "You couldn't. None of you could." He looked at Shepard and Tali, a half smile on his face.

"This Story may take me a while, I suggest we settle in."

_**Next Chapter will be a Story within the story, i am a little bit unsure on how i will pull it off but i feel that future Garrus' story is very important to my plot. hope it goes well. there will be more talk on how Garrus was able to fly the Tardis in the first place on my next chapter. **_


End file.
